May 2, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The May 2, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 2, 2016 at Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was the Raw after Payback. Episode summary Cesaro vs Kevin Owens And the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship is … to be determined, since what started as a No. 1 contender’s bout between Cesaro and Kevin Owens quickly devolved into a four-way brawl also involving The Miz and Sami Zayn. The result of all this? Miz’s next title defense up in the air. Truth be told, Owens should thank his lucky stars that things went down that way, because Cesaro had him so dead to rights that he attempted to hit The King of Swing with the Intercontinental Title itself, stolen from Miz’s perch at commentary. That didn’t pan out — Cesaro took him and Miz out — but The Awesome One’s interference moments later stopped the match. Zayn’s subsequent arrival stole the moment, though. Once he blasted Owens with a Helluva Kick, Miz made a narrow escape and left Zayn alone to hold the Intercontinental Title up in the air. By the sounds of the WWE Universe’s reaction to the sight, that’d suit them just fine. Becky Lynch vs Emma If you’ve been following Emma and Becky Lynch on Twitter lately (and you should), you’ve likely noticed some subtle (and some less-than-subtle) sniping between the two Superstars. Well, the time came on Raw to stop tweetin’ and start fightin’, and it was Evil Emma who handed down an Irish lass kicking of considerable proportions. For what it’s worth, Becky made good on her promise to deliver an orange blur of forearms and suplexes, but the armbar part fell through after Emma rolled out of the Dis-arm-her, thumbed Becky in the eye while the ref’s back was turned, and pinned her with a Michinoku Driver. WWE Women's Champion Charlotte and Ric Flair addressed the 'Chicago Screwjob' No “Bret screwed Bret” this time. The Harts got had again at WWE Payback, and this time Charlotte and Ric Flair instigated the “Chicago Screwjob” that prevented a title from falling into the hands of Canada’s finest. Official Charles “Li’l Naitch” Robinson was, of course, the lynchpin of the sinister plot, not that he admitted any involvement when the Flairs summoned him to the ring to explain his actions. Robinson toed the champion’s line from start to finish, even insinuating that Natalya begged him to stop the match at Payback. The Queen of Harts wasn’t having any of it, arriving to punch Charlotte out, trap Flair in the Sharpshooter and abscond with his precious Rolex and WWE Hall of Fame ring. And if you thought this means that Natalya has one more title match coming her way? Well, “WOO!” to you, sir. Results * Singles Match: '''Emma defeated Becky Lynch Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Eden Stiles Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:WWE television episodes